It was an accident
by tempest-storm
Summary: Tyson is in need of a little first aid...


**It was an Accident...**

**

* * *

**

"Quit messing around Tyson and focus!" the husky voice of my former team captain sent thrills through me. I glanced up to look into crimson orbs. Brows were knitted together in concentration.

My blade Dragoon bounced off the wall and hit Kai's blue blade Dranzer knocking her across the room. Kai snorted derisively and shook his head.

"That was pathetic." Kai snapped at me eyes focused on Dranzer. I looked at the Russian blader covertly. He wore a tight crimson tee and baggy black pants that rode low on his hips. His white silk scarf was still wrapped around his neck. His barefeet planted squarely on the training room floor of the dojo.

"DRANZER! ATTACK!" Kai yelled eyes blazing. I was so busy looking at the older blader that I failed to notice the warring blades heading straight for me. Kai gave me a look of horror. I felt something hit my head and then I knew nothing.

* * *

I watched in horror as Tyson crumpled to the floor unconcious. His cap lay next to him. I rushed to his side and knelt checking for injury. Blood seeped from two gashes on his head matting those beautiful blue locks. His breaths were shallow. Our blades lay next to him. Gingerly I picked him up and carried him through the halls to the bathroom.

Kicking the door open I placed him on the counter right near the taps. I opened the cupboards quickly looking for the first aid kit I knew his grandfather kept in here. Finally I found it hidden behind a neatly folded pile of towels. Hauling it out I placed it on the marble bench top and flicked it open.

As I rummaged through it I pulled out the small kidney dish and some gauze swabs. When looking for the kit I found some face cloths. I quickly wet them with warm water and gently began to clean the wounds. Thankfully the cuts were just long and shallow.

Hopefully he wouldn't be out for much longer. I didnt fancy his older brother Hiro accusing me of deliberately trying to take Tyson out.

I snorted to myself and shook my head. How on earth could he think I would hurt Tyson. The constant battles of late had been a ruse on my part to get closer to the one that haunted my dreams. The sheer passion and joy that radiated from him when he blades makes me wish sometimes I could be his blade. To be loved and cherished by him. I shut the bathroom door and watched Tyson to my hearts content.

* * *

As I slowly regain consciousness I feel a steady throb in my head. I keep my eyes closed in the hope it might help lessen the pain. Relaxing and thinking meditative thoughts help. I let my mind drift and an image of Kai pops into my head.

Why can't I get him out of my head? I think about him constantly these days. That tall lithe figure with those rock hard muscles. Pale skin which only helped to emphasise those crimson eyes. It made me ache in ways I never would have thought possible. It both scares and excites me at the same time.

I felt a prickling sensation as if someone is watching over me. I urge myself into the land of the living. I felt a cold hard surface beneath my body. I looked up at the white ceiling of our bathroom. I turned my head to the side and I see Kai posted up against the door.

"Hey." I said weakly trying to sit up.

"Don't move Granger." Kai sanpped at me. "You went down pretty hard. I dont want you being sick all over the floor just so I have to clean it up."

I snorted with amusement. 'Good old Kai. More worried about cleaning up after me again. Why doesn't that surprise me.' I thought to myself with good humour.

'_That's not fair Tyson. He could have left you on the training room floor_.' a little voice reminded me.

I gently brushed a hand up the side of my head trying to assess the damage. There was no sticky mess where the cuts should have been. I turned my head to look quizzically at Kai and I ended up trying to fight the nausea taking hold.

A hint of a frown crossed Kai's face. "I think you might have concussion Tyson. We should probably look at taking you to a hospital.

"No." I replied sharply. "I'll be fine. Nothing a little nap wont cure."

"You idiot. The first thing they say about concussion is that you dont let the patient sleep because they could end up dying. Obviously you were not paying attention at the first aid course." Kai said to me scornfully.

I remembered guiltily back to the first aid course. I'd pretty much spent most of the time whispering with my best friend Max. I had also been too busy oggling Kai. 'Oops.' I thought to myself. 'It's a wonder I passed.'

"It's a miracle you even passed." Kai said echoing my thoughts.

I grimaced and pushed myself up into a sitting position. I gulped in air as a wave of nausea hit me. I looked up dizzily and Kai was suddenly there helping me down to the floor. He shoved my head between my knees and rubbed on my back almost soothingly.

After the wave had gone I tilted my head back against the cupboards. Tiredness overwhelmed me. I started to close my eyes and drift off.

* * *

I watched Tyson start to close his eyes and did the only thing I could think of that would keep him conscious.

I kissed him.

Brown eyes flew open to look at me in surprise. I quickly pulled away.

"What did you do that for?" Tyson asked gaping.

"To keep you awake." I replied eyes boring into his.

"Well...In that case." Tyson said with a mischievous smile. He pulled me down to him and pressed his mouth to mine.

I couldn't believe it. My fantasys were finally coming true. As he opened his lips beneath mine I thrust my tongue in. My hand titled his head back for better access as I plundered his mouth.

A click sounded behind us. We ignored it until...

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?" an older version of Tyson filled the bathroom doorway.

* * *

Kai and Tyson pulled away and looked horrified as they saw Hiro. Kai's normal look of total indifference masked his face.

"Kai was giving me some first aid." Tyson said mischievously with a look of innocence.

"First aid? Why would he be giving you first aid." Hiro asked rage rising. He glared angrily at Kai. Furious at how he was being ignored.

"I hurt myself." Tyson replied. "It was an accident. So do you mind? I want him to finish the job."

Kai and Hiro turned and gaped at the blue haired blader. He motioned for Hiro to close the door after him and turned his attention back to Kai.

"So...Where were we?" he smirked wickedly before reaching up for Kai and pulling him closer for his most wanted continuation of 'first aid'.

* * *

**Please Review! Love Tempest Storm**


End file.
